Problem: A green pair of socks costs $$63$, which is $9$ times as much as a silver pair of shorts costs. How much does the silver pair of shorts cost?
The cost of the green pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the silver pair of shorts, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$63 \div 9$ $$63 \div 9 = $7$ A silver pair of shorts costs $$7$.